


The Jerry Springer Show in Destiel

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Jerry Springer Show, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human AU, Human Castiel, I'm addicted to trashy tv, Lovey-dovey shit, M/M, Some angst, The Jerry Springer Show, a lot of swearing, but it's all okie dokie in the end, but like, i just want Cas to be loved, some homophobic language, some sexual content, ugh these two, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Falsely thinking that his current girlfriend, Lisa, is breaking up with him on national television, Dean calls Cas, his best friend, for some consolation. Things get heated and Dean ends up in bed with his blue-eyed friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from this one episode of JSP where some chick is idk proposing or some shit and the guy's like "I'm gay"  
> I decided to rewrite it in Destiel  
> this only took three hours to write (bcause my computer is slow af and kept crashing and shit I need a better one)

Dean had known it for months. Lisa was cheating on him. It was confirmed when he was invited to be on the Jerry Springer show. The only thing that happens on that show is cheating and mud wrestling.

Dean picked up his phone and called the only person he knew who could help. “Cas,” Dean whined, his voice breaking. “Cas, can you come over?”

The fear in Castiel’s voice was clear. “Dean, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Can you just come over? Please?”

Ten minutes later, Dean hears a soft knock on his front door. He opens it to find those shocking blue eyes that he’s come to associate with his best friend. Those eyes are open wide with worry. “Dean, what’s going on?” he asked.

Dean let his friend in and opened his mouth to tell him everything, but before a single word could get out, Dean burst into tears. Cas grabbed his friend by the shoulders and led him over to the couch, sitting down next to him.

It was a few minutes before Dean calmed down enough to talk normally. “I think Lisa’s breaking up with me. I knew she was cheating, but now I’ve been invited to be on the Jerry Springer Show and I don’t know why but I've seen the show before and I-- Cas, I think she’s going to break up with me.”

“Do you want to be with her, even though she’s cheating on you? Dean, I know you. You don’t deserve to be with that... woman. You deserve to be with someone who loves you and sees how wonderful you are.” Dean could tell that Cas was trying to not talk bad about Lisa.

Cas and Lisa had never gotten along. Lisa was convinced that Cas was gay and Dean honestly had no idea why. He was always told that gays were just pansy-asses who couldn’t get any girls and had to convert to guys. But Cas was hot af, he could get any girl he wanted. Why would he be into guys?

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled at his friend. Cas always said the weirdest shit, but for some reason he always made Dean feel better. “I know she was never the most loyal, but she’ hot and the sex is good... Why would she do this? Am I not good enough or something?”

“Dean Winchester, shut your mouth!” Castiel yells. “If she think’s you’re not good enough, that’s that bitch’s fault, not yours!” Dean almost jumps at the venom in Castiel’s voice. “Dean, You’re the best man I ever met. You are perfect and deserve to be with someone who can appreciate that. You don’t want to be with that slut! ...do you?”

Cas was a lot closer now, Dean could feel his breath on his own face. “Cas...” he was shocked by his best friend’s harsh words toward his current girlfriend. Shocked, but not surprised. He was surprised, however, when Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Cas pulled away hastily. “O my gods, Dean, I’m so so sorry, I have no idea what that was, I-” Cas was cut off by Dean’s lips on his own. Then his tongue was in his mouth, then they were making out on the floor of that small apartment, then naked on the bed, then Dean was moaning as Cas sucked him off while masturbating, then they were screaming each-other’s name while painting the walls white.

After a few moments of laying in awkward silence, Dean got up and started redressing. “Well, that was... interesting.”

Cas sat up. “Why do you say it like that? Like you’re ashamed of me?”

Dean smiled at his friend, but he can’t look at those blue eyes. “I’m not gay, Cas.”

“Neither am I. I’m bi, Dean.”

“No one’s bi,” Dean scoffed. “Bisexuals don’t exist, there’s drunk college chicks and gays that don’t want to come out yet.”

Castiel’s face fell. “Oh, so you’re one of  _ them _ .”

“What does  _ that _ mean?”

“You know. Those people who say things like ‘Gays are unnatural’ and ‘Bisexuality isn’t real.’“

“What we did  _ was  _ unnatural.” For the first time since the start of this... thing, Dean looked into the blue, blue eyes of his best friend since high school. When he saw tears, he knew he’d gone too far. “... Cas?”

“I thought I knew you, Dean,” Cas growled before grabbing his clothes and walking swiftly out of the room. Dean heard the door slam announcing his departure.

The next day, Dean woke up from a wet dream about Cas. He had no idea what it meant, but he knew it must’ve been about his guilt from last night. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Castiel’s number.

“Hey, Cas, please call me back. I’m sorry I said those things. I’ve never felt that way about a guy,” Dean explained to Castiel’s answering machine. “I was vulnerable and you were just trying to be there for me... I’m sorry, Cas. Please call me back. I don’t want to lose you over this.”

A few moments after Dean hung up, he got a text;

>>I’m sorry, too. I should’ve never taken advantage of you like that. Can you forgive me? -C

Dean sighed in relief and typed a text back.

<<Of course I forgive you. Can we please move on and be friends like normal? -D

>>Yes, we can. Thank you, Dean. -C

>>Dean? -C

<<Yes, Cas?-D

>>I just bought tickets to the show next Monday. -C

Dean laughed out loud at his phone. His nerves calmed a bit just knowing that a friend would be in the audience. He typed out his quick response.

<<Thank you, Cas. -D

Monday came all too soon. Before he knew it, Dean was backstage watching the audience chant “Jerry” over and over again. Then Jerry was saying, “What’s going on, Lisa?”

“Well, Jerry,” Lisa began, looking nervous. “I’m just here to propose to my boyfriend.”

_ WHAT? _

“I love him and I want to be with him all the time. We’ve been going out for almost a year and I think that we have a really strong connection. I want to be with him forever.”

The audience “ooh”ed and “Awwww”ed at this, prompting the camera man to show row three, where Cas was sitting. Dean looked for some kind of comfort in his eyes, but found only anger and… jealousy. Jealousy?

Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Why he couldn’t feel anything but lust for Lisa, even though she was the sweetest woman he’d ever dated, why he could never feel love like that for anyone. He was already  _ in _ love. With Cas.

So when Jerry said, “Here’s Dean!” he knew what to do.

Dean walked out into the blinding lights and ear-splitting screams, making a beeline for Lisa. “I can’t marry you.”

The audience gasped, not marry her? Why?

“Why not, Dean?” Springer asked.

“Because… I cheated on you, Liz.” Dean grimaced at the “Boo”s and curses from the audience. “...With my best friend. I’m so sorry, I just… I knew you wanted to talk on this show and I’ve seen the show before, Liz, I know it’s mostly cheaters and breakups. I just...”

“You thought she cheated on you?”

He could feel the anger from everyone in the room aimed at him. “Yes.”

“But it was a one-time thing, right? It didn’t mean anything and you’re sorry, right?” The desperation in Lisa’s voice was clear.

Dean looked at Lisa, eyes full of pity. “That’s what I thought at first, but I think… Gods, I think I’m in love with him. I’m so sorry, Liz.” With a light flutter in his chest, he turned to the third row. “Cas, I love you.”

For a moment there was silence as everyone processed what was going on at the moment. Then a low voice spoke, “Fucking finally.” Then Cas was running onto the stage and into Dean’s arms, then they were kissing, making out like their lives depended on it. Then Jerry was saying something and Cas was pulled from his lover by Dean’s now ex-girlfriend.

Lisa was fucking rabid. “How dare you, you bastard!” Cas didn’t know what to do, he wanted Lisa off of him, but he didn’t want to hurt her. The bodyguards eventually sorted the thing out and Lisa was crying, but Jerry was now asking questions.

“So you’re gay, Dean?”

“I’m bi, I think. I honestly had no idea I felt this way until a few days ago. I guess I’m just gay for Cas.” This made another round of “Awwwww”s erupt from the crowd and Cas throw himself into Dean’s arms again.

Jerry turned to a teary-faced Lisa. “Do you still want to be with him?” he asked.

“No, I don’t. Dean, you never told me you were gay. You lied to me!” This was followed by some screaming and finally Jerry asked what Cas had to say.

“I love you, Dean.” He cuddled into Dean’s chest and Dean couldn’t be happier. “Also,” Cas looked at Lisa with a triumphant smile, “I won.”

The next few months were the best of Dean’s life. He had a hot new boyfriend and a new, wonderful life. Dean couldn’t be happier.

(Lisa went on to marry some trashy biker dude no one really cares about because Dean and Cas were so adorable)


End file.
